One Song
by Ace Aero
Summary: It would have gone along so much better if Russia didn't bring that darn cannon! I was doing so well, too! T only beacuse Romano decides to get drunk.


**One Song**

My hand reached out towards the handle.

"Should I go in or not? I mean, everyone else said they'd be going tonight… even my brother."

And I opened the door anyways.

"Well, look who decided to show up!" America announced, taking a sip from his can of soda. He was sitting with his brother, Canada. Figures.

"I didn't expect to see you here, Germany." England called from his place behind the bar. Wait… _behind_? Oh… dear _Gott_ he's the bartender…

"Mr. Germany~! You came after all~!" And there's Italy. I swore I heard a head hit a table right after he said that.

"And just in time, too!" Hungary said from her seat on the piano. "Someone just finished. Would you like to sing?"

I blushed… sort of.

I went up to the stage and whispered something into her ear. She nodded in approval.

Hungary started playing. "Greece, try to follow please." Said country nodded in agreement from his place at a harp. I heard a few whistles and claps, too.

"Well, well. It seems you are going to sing, _non_? I will play for you then!" France… eh *ahem*… _said_.

"Here West! Take my hat!" Prussia, who was lounging on the drum set, threw his hat to me Frisbee style. I caught it.

I sighed and smiled, placing it on my head. "Might as well…"

_Seigi to wa nani ka_

_Seii to wa nantaru ka_

_Ai to wa nani ka_

_Tsuneni shinken shoubu da_

"Over here, Germany~!" Italy called from his seat near the stage.

"Oh? You want to join, Italy?"

"_Si_! Can I have your hat, too?"

"Alright, alright."

I smiled and gave the hat to him. Italy brought out an accordion, smiled, and started playing. (_Gott _forbid how he got it.) He added a bit more to the song.

_Heya wa yoku migake_

_Yowane wo haku na_

_Chitsujo wo mamore_

_Ore wa MADE IN GERMANY_

"It's your song, dude!" America said from his seat. "I've never heard it like this before!"

Japan brought out his koto and started playing as well. By now, I'd think there couldn't be anymore instruments. Well, I'd have to just wait and see.

_Kuro to aka to ki wa hokori takaki_

_Warera no jounetsu_

Off to the side, I saw Finland urge Sweden on some matter. The taller nation stood and started playing the fiddle! I saw… Sealand, right? Yes. I saw Sealand go over to Romano for a while. Then he came back with something in his hand.

_MANUAL wa kanzen dokuha_

_Reigai wa yurusa nai_

"I want to play, too!" Sealand got Romano's tambourine and started playing.

"You little British bas- jerk! I was gonna play that eventually!"

_Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit_

_WURST ga tabe tai na_

_Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit_

_MUSTARD tsukete tabe tai na_

Sealand went off and played near Japan. He didn't seem bothered at all. Japan actually looked kind of happy.

**-**_Third Person POV_**-**

"Hey Austria…" England said, looking a bit worried.

Said nation was looking over at the empty cembalo seat in front of Hungary's piano for a while now, and England was getting worried. Before he knew it though…

_CRASH!_

England stared in shock and sighed.

"More to clean up for me then…"

Austria slipped on his gloves and a cloak. He sighed.

"I'm sorry about the plate." He said while walking over to the cembalo. England was mad, and well… I think you get the picture.

It was something along the lines of: "You get back here right now! There's still a bit left you know!" And cursing Austria's ass when he got back.

Hungary looked up briefly and smiled. The tune was nice, and it only added to the growing amount of instruments.

"So, you're finally here, Mr. Austria?"

"_Ja. _It's nice to help an old friend once in a while."

"For Germany?"

He nodded and continued playing.

_Sesuji wo nobase_

_Migite de kuu wo kiri_

_Hitai ni soero_

_Ore wa MADE IN GERMANY_

The sound of a tin whistle filled the air next, and Austria briefly looked up from his seat. The person playing surprised him.

England gave him a glare while playing that basically said, _"Fine. If that's what you want… Two can play at that game." _

_Kurou doryoku chuusei wa hokori takaki_

_Haha naru bigaku_

America's face met his palm as his hand crushed his fourth soda can.

A muffled, "Seriously, England?" Was heard. Canada patted him on the back.

"It's okay, bro. At least his- Never mind. I stand corrected." Canada said while looking at their former dad.

_Kyuujitsu mo muda ni wa suru na_

_Tenuki nado yurusa nai_

_Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit_

_Jagaimo ga tabe tai ze_

_Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit_

_Gucha-gucha ni shite tabe tai ze_

"Well, it sure seems like Mr. Germany's enjoying himself. Right, Gil?" France said while playing.

Prussia glanced over at his brother, and looked back at his friend. "Yep. Never seen him this happy. Well… maybe a few other times, but, yeah."

"And just where the fuck do you think you're going, tomato *hic* bastard?" A drunk Romano asked from his seat.

"To play, of course!"

Spain stood up, took out his Flamenco guitar, started playing, and then winked at Romano…

… which got him angry.

"What the *hic* _FUCK _is wrong with you bastard?"

"Ah~ Calm down, Lovi~!"

Austria's cembalo and Sealand's *coughROMANO'Scough* tambourine were heard in the background. The sound, along with the other instruments, was heavenly. Could there be _any_ more? Well… there is that pipe organ near the back…

Romano, still drunk mind you, smiled. "_Si. _Just this once you tomato bastard." He said while taking a sip of wine.

The pipe organ was heard, and everyone turned to look. The only ones who didn't were Germany and Prussia. The younger one kept on singing. The older one was enjoying his time on the drums a little bit _too _much.

"Isn't that!"

_Kanki ni michi ta sakebi_

_Kunan wo koete susumu_

_GERUMAN no chi wo tateyo_

Italy gasped.

"Holy Rome!"

The small boy took Germany's hat off of Italy's head, placed it on his own, and smiled.

"Thanks, Italy."

And then he was gone.

_Kiyoku aoi RAIN hokori takaki_

_Chichi naru minamo_

_Genkaku na oshie wa zettai da_

_Dakyou nado yurusa nai_

_Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit_

"Hey... Rome. Come look over here."

_WURST ga tabe tai ze_

_Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit_

_MUSTARD tsukete tabe tai ze_

_Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit_

_Jagaimo ga tabe tai ze_

"Hey _aniki!_ Look over there!"

"I've never seen him sing before."

"Well, Germany. You're really good aru!"

And America's pile of soda cans in the back only got larger. (Wait… was that soda or beer?)

"See? I told you this'd be, like, totally awesome Liet!"

"I guess you're right, Poland. It's nice to hang out like this once in a while!"

"You're doing well, Prussia."

"Hey~! Everyone's doing fine, Germania! To think, we were there before!"

"Well, maybe not like this, but. Yes. It's still the same, Rome."

_Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit_

_Gucha-gucha ni shite tabe tai ze_

"I wonder what big brother is doing now... Can we go now, Ukraine?"

"Not yet, Bela~! After he finishes, then we leave!"

"Fine…"

"Thank you for letting me come with you, Svitzy."

"It's no big deal Liechtenstein."

"Haha! Look at ya Greece! Standin' there like an idiot!"

"I'm playing the harp, Turkey, what does it look like? Oh… wait. You can't see through that mask of yours, can you?"

"Calm down you two."

"_BE QUIET EGYPT."_

"Haha! One more round, Spain!"

"Come on!"

"Calm down, Lovi! Belgium! I think you've had too much beer!"

"Eh? I thought this was wine, dammit! Aw fuck it's your fault you *hic* Spanish tomato pedophile bastard! I'mma go pickpocket you now 'cause of it!"

"I think you've had a bit _too _much, Lovi~!"

"Sh-shut up, Belgium…"

_Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit_

_WURST ga tabe tai na_

"Hey guys!"

"We're late. Denmark, you idiot…"

"Who's the idiot? Ice?"

"What am I gonna do with you…"

"Aw come on you two, try it! A sip won't hurt!"

"M-m-maybe—"

"What Latvia is trying to say is, '_Maybe next time, Seychelles! Estonia and I have to go!'_"

"Shouldn't you be working?"

"Eh? Hon-Hong Kong!"

"Isn't this just awesome!"

"Hell no!"

"Calm down bro, Cuba!"

_Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit_

_MUSTARD tsukete tabe tai…_

_Na_

"**IS THAT A CANNON?"**

**END**

"It's what you get for not telling me, da~!"

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HETALIA... nor the video. Yeah... 'nuff said.**

**Translations:  
**Gott - German - God  
Non - French - no  
Si - Italian - Yes  
Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit - German - Unity and Right and Freedom (actual song)  
Ja - German - Yes  
Aniki - Korean - Brother  
Da - Russian - Yes

(Feel free to correct!)

Author's Note: Well... Simply put, it would've been longer, but Russia brought a cannon and ruined the fun. Title is sucky and this was based off of that German Anthem Jazz Ver. floating around YT... The video'll be on my profile. Old Fritz was there, can you spot him?

**Please Review! And no flames please!**


End file.
